Baby Steps
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: Sequel to "Anything for You" A new project in health class leads to the chipmunks and chipettes finding themselves falling in love...but not with who you would think! Brimon, Alvinor, Theonette! 60 STORIES!
1. The Assignment

**~Baby Steps~  
>~by ChipetteGirl10~<br>~The Assignment~**

For every other week now, Simon Seville had been visiting the Miller residence to "tutor" his brother's longtime girlfriend Brittany Marie Miller, the social diva and most popular girl in school. Most of the study sessions ended in the same way – lip-locking. The blue-clad boy felt it was wrong in so many ways. First of all, the girl was supposed to be dating his brother, who could easily pummel him if he wanted to. Secondly, Simon was in love with Jeanette, Brittany's sister – wasn't he? He shook his head. His feelings had been confused for far too long now.

"Sorry I'm late class; my car wouldn't start this morning," their teacher said, interrupting Simon from his thoughts. Simon shifted his focus to his health class teacher, Mr. Fudderwudder. The 30-year-old looked excited about something, and Simon figured, as usual, that it would be yet another boring class project that he would get done within the next week, and be forced to lean back and watch everyone else hustle at the last minute to get theirs done.

"I have great news, however," the male teacher said, rubbing his hands together. Simon looked to Jeanette, who was sitting across from him on his right, with another student in between them. The brunette was looking on with somewhat of an interest, most of her attention on Simon. Simon smiled at her, causing her blush, and then redirected his gaze back at his instructor.

"We are getting a new assignment to raise a baby doll. I have a basket up here, as you can see. These are for the girls only, sorry boys. There are slips of paper folded in her with the name of one of the boys in the class on it. Whoever's name you get, that is your assignment partner. This is to make it fair so nobody is left out," Mr. Fudderwudder said. He went around the room, holding the basket up to each girl in the class, instructing them to wait until everyone had a slip for the big reveal.

Five minutes passed until each girl finally had their slip of paper. Simon looked to Jeanette. Jeanette wasn't looking in his direction back at him; she was looking at Theodore. Simon mentally began to panic. If he wasn't paired with Jeanette, who was he paired with then? A shockwave hit him – hard. He just hoped it wasn't—

"Hi Simon." Brittany was suddenly standing over the boy's desk with somewhat of an annoyed, yet happy look on her face. Simon covered his face. _No, no, no, no, no, NO! _Brittany said nothing other than her greeting, but instead showed him the slip of paper in her hand. In blue ink, his worst fears were realized: _Simon Seville. _Simon was ready to scream. After weeks of going to Brittany's house and doing things he shouldn't, he really didn't want to be paired with Brittany. In his opinion, it would only make things worse.

**~Later~**

"I got Brittany as my partner for the project," Simon told Alvin later that day. They were just getting out of chemistry and were heading down to the cafeteria when he decided to break the news. His red-clad brother showed none of the anger or upset like he thought there would be, nor did he get an ecstatic response. All Alvin did for Simon was shrug.

"Cool. I got paired with Eleanor, and I heard Jeanette got paired with Theodore," Alvin said. Simon nodded as the brothers entered the cafeteria and took their spots in the lunch line. The chipmunk was glad that was all the response was. If Alvin had known about what was going on every Saturday, Simon was sure that Alvin would have gotten extremely angry. A tiny morsel of relief slipped into Simon's being, and he thanked his lucky stars the situation wasn't any worse than it actually was.

"Look, there's the rest of the gang," Alvin said, pointing to a table on the far side of the cafeteria. Simon smiled. It was the first time in a while that all of the chipmunks were sitting at the same table. Ever since Brittany's popularity sky-rocketed last year, she was always off with the cheerleaders and their fairly large, but harsh and snobby, clique. Simon was very surprised that Alvin didn't take the same path. He and Jeanette had always secretly suspected Alvin would be the first one to break off for a posse or clique.

The siblings walked over to the table three minutes later with food sloppily thrown into small sections on the red plastic lunch trays. Simon took a seat next to Jeanette, while Alvin chose one next to Brittany. The red-clad chipmunk draped an arm around his girlfriend with a grin.

"Hey babe," he said, kissing her on the cheek. Brittany kissed him back. Simon's fists curled under the table. Brittany was treating his brother like dirt…she was playing him, that was it! Brittany was playing Alvin Seville. That was something few people did, and that was on extremely rare occasion.

"So Si, you're paired with Brittany, I heard. Is that true?" Jeanette said, causing the chipmunk to avert his gaze to her. Simon nodded with a glare at Brittany.

"Yeah…and I heard from Alvin that you got partnered with Theodore," he said in reply. Jeanette nodded with a small smile.

"He seems like an okay guy for a partner, but I would rather have had you, Simon," the purple-clad said, somewhat flirtatiously. Simon's cheeks turned crimson as Jeanette placed a hand on top of his. He was grateful Jeanette wasn't aware of how nervous he was…or what was going on at her own house, between him and her own sister.

"This is going to get crazy…"


	2. This Will Be Interesting

**~Baby Steps~  
>~by ChipetteGirl10~<br>~This Will Be Interesting~**

Later that day, Alvin Seville found himself carrying a baby doll to the Miller residence. He didn't know how on Earth he got roped into that, but at least he wasn't alone. He looked to his left; Simon was mumbling what were most likely swearwords under his breath as he held his own baby doll. Alvin looked to his right; Theodore was cooing to the baby doll gently. The capped boy shook his head. Simon was pretty much on the same page that he was…Theodore was in a totally different universe. Sighing, Alvin walked up the concrete porch steps and rang the doorbell. Jeanette stepped out a moment later.

"Oh, hi guys. We've been waiting for you," she said shyly. She looked past Alvin and Simon toward Theodore with a smile, and pushed open the door for everyone to fit through. Theodore stood by his project partner respectfully while Alvin and Simon sat down on the couch to wait for Jeanette's sisters. Eleanor was the first to come downstairs, and she greeted the boys politely and motioned Alvin toward the backyard.

"Brittany is taking forever," Simon muttered as he rested on the couch. Jeanette and Theodore offered to stay with the blue-clad while he waited, but he politely waved them off so that they could work on their project. Fifteen minutes later, Brittany finally came sashaying down the stairs with pre-bleached and pre-ripped jeans, neon pink lace-up work boots, a long, flowing light pink tank top with a neon pink see-through flowing vest. The chipmunk on the couch got up, baby doll in arms, and greeted Brittany.

"Finally," he said a bit irritably. He handed her the baby doll, which was clothed in nothing but a white hat and white jumpsuit. That meant the teacher was leaving it up to them to find out the baby's gender. Simon shuddered at the thought – all the more reason to let Alvin's girlfriend do it.

"Find out the gender," he commanded the girl next to him. Brittany looked taken aback, but went into another room while Simon collapsed on the couch. Five minutes later, Brittany came in with a grin on her face.

"It's a girl."

**~Backyard~**

"It's a boy, Alvin!" Eleanor cried happily, "I always wanted a boy!" Alvin laughed slightly and took the baby boy in his arms to rock it. It giggled and gurgled like a real baby.

"Let's name it Alvin Junior and call him AJ for a nickname!" the red-clad suggested. Eleanor nodded and smiled at Alvin. They took a seat on the trellis underneath the two weeping willow trees. Alvin handed the baby to Eleanor, who in turn began to rock it, and the oh-so-familiar lyrics drifted from her mouth.

"Rock-a-bye baby…in the treetop…when the wind blows—"

"The cradle will rock," Alvin joined in singing with the female, "and when the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. And down will come baby, cradle and all…" Eleanor smiled at Alvin, and blushed for a minute before reality came rushing back to her. _Eleanor Rayne Miller, what on EARTH do you think you're doing blushing over a guy like Alvin? Don't you like Theodore? _Eleanor bit her lip. _I just realized he could be kind of cute when he does that…_ Then she scowled again. _YOU. LIKE. THEODORE. Besides, your older sister Brittany is Alvin's. So give up before you get hurt. _

"El, are you alright?" Alvin asked, noticing that Eleanor's face was changing expressions from happy to mad every ten seconds. Eleanor nodded absently.

"I-I'm fine Alvin, really, I am." She couldn't help it as she blushed.

**~In Jeanette's bedroom~**

"Do we know what gender it is?" Jeanette asked shyly. Theodore put the jumpsuit back on the baby doll and proudly announced to Jeanette:

"It's a girl!" he said. Jeanette grinned widely. _You've always wanted a girl, and your wish has been granted. Gosh, Jeanette, don't you wish it was Simon instead of Theodore? Um…well, partly, but Theodore's a good partner too. Goodness, you actually LIKE having him as a partner? Well…yeah… JEANETTE, you should be with Simon. Don't you worry about him being with Brittany?_

Jeanette paused arguing with herself when her bad half mentioned her older sister being paired with her long-time crush. Simon had also been coming over to the house to tutor Brittany. When he got there he was always nervous, and when he left he was in a daze. This prompted Jeanette to wonder what they actually did up in Brittany's bedroom. The obvious, terrifying first thought came to mind, and Jeanette quickly brushed it aside.

"Are you alright Jeanette? You look a bit perplexed there," Theodore said his voice full of genuine concern. He had snapped Jeanette from her thoughts. She gave him a fake smile, naturally fooling him. The chubby chipmunk nodded and proceeded to rock the baby doll in his arms. Jeanette watched as he spoke softly to the doll, making it giggle with pleasure. Jeanette smiled a bit, and Theodore's green eyes flashed up to hers.

"Do you want to hold it, Netta?" he asked, accidentally calling her Simon's nickname for her. The purple-clad didn't seem to notice, however, as she nodded and carefully took the doll from her partner, cradling it in her arms. She giggled to herself when the baby doll gave a small yawn and made like it was drifting off into a dream-filled slumber. The brunette chipette was so content with things that she didn't even flinch when Theodore draped an arm around her.

**~Back with Simon and Brittany~**

"Brittany, we need to talk about this!" Simon shouted, pushing Brittany back onto her bed. He was finally free from being trapped in Brittany's grip against the wall. The blue-clad pointed to the baby doll.

"First of all, we're not doing this in front of that doll. Second of all, YOU ARE DATING ALVIN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! How do you think he would feel if he found out that his girlfriend whom he'd been so faithful to is suddenly lip-locking and trying to seduce his younger brother?" he shouted. Brittany's icy blue eyes narrowed in frustration.

"You aren't honestly pushing me away for the sake of your clueless brother. You're pushing me away for the sake of Jeanette! It's so obvious Simon!" she yelled back. Simon froze for a minute. _So what, Brittany? I'm doing this for Jeanette; I'll admit that in my head. And I'll also admit that Alvin isn't exactly on my mind right now. But I won't admit something else to you…OR MYSELF._ The boy stopped his thoughts and glared at Brittany.

"Don't you dare even try to drag your sister into this," he stated. Brittany rolled her eyes with a smirk. He didn't even try and deny it. It was all about Jeanette. Not Brittany. Jeanette. The redhead knew it right away. It was eventually going to be all about her and not her nerdy sister – she would make sure of it. For now, she pushed Simon back up against the wall.

"Don't deny that you like this," she said, walking her index and middle right hand fingers up Simon's chest. Simon blushed intensely and suddenly found himself once again locking lips with the girl.


End file.
